ReSlaver
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Luego de ser engañado, no una sino dos veces, Issei se canso de ser un chico bueno y abrazo el oscuro poder que le fue conferido con su resurrección en un nuevo mundo. Ello le llevaría a asumir una posición villanesca que le permitiría no solo castigar y redimir a aquellas almas podridas que encontrara, sino alcanzar su ansiada meta de tener un harem. Contenido para mayores de 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **el mero titulo les debe indicar que esta es una historia de material fuerte. Aunque se adorne la cosa con control mental y el "consentimiento" de la parte afectada, todos sabemos que lo que realiza el protagonista es ilegal e inmoral. En ningún momento se apoya la realización de estas acciones en el mundo real.

**ReSlaver**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 1**

-Maldito. ¡Voy a matarte a como dé lugar!-exclamo un bella pelirroja de ondulado cabello, mientras baja sus caderas hacia la erecta verga de joven castaño que estaba sentado frente suyo.

-Vamos, Malty. Te parece que estas en posición de decir eso-dijo el chico con una sonrisa ladina, la cual se hizo más grande cuando ingreso por completo su hombría en el espacio personal de su acompañante.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes con frustración, no solo por verse tomada por un mero plebeyo sino porque era su cuerpo el que estaba realizando la acción por su cuenta, sin que ella tuviera el control de detenerlo. Esto hubiera sido extraño para cualquier observador, pues la chica estaba en una posición demasiado erótica como para denotar falta de empeño con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella estaba completamente desnuda, con sus piernas extendidas en arco y sus brazos alzados y puestos contra su nuca. No poseía ninguna atadura o restricción física que la retuviese en el sitio. Las únicas cosas que estaban fuera de si eran su iracunda expresión y el blasón rojo que se asomaba sobre su vientre.

-Es una lástima. Pensé que tendría la suerte de tomar tu virginidad, pero supongo que era imposible que la tuvieras tomando en consideración que tu verdadero nombre es Perra-dijo el castaño mientras veía a un lado y apreciaba una pequeña pantalla translucida, en la cual podía ver el estado de su acompañante.

-¡Mi nombre es Malty, no Perra!-reclamo la chica.

-Pero aquí dice lo contrario.

-¡No sé por qué ocurre eso! ¡Mi nombre es Malty y punto!

-Bueno. No es como si no le viera sentido. La verdad es que no me imagino a nadie llamando a una de sus hijas Perra. Aunque si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que has hecho, no me extrañaría que el mundo haya decidió renombrarte de esa manera.

-¡Te equivocas por completo!

-Tranquila. De todas forma me sentiría incomodo llamándote de esa forma. Puedo llamarte Malty si gustas, aunque eso no cambiara que ahora eres de mi propiedad.

-Bastardo-expreso la chica mientras no detenía en lo absoluto su movimiento de cadera.

Fueron múltiples los insultos y maldiciones que la pelirroja le dedico a su captor, pero él no sintió aludido en lo absoluto. El castaño más bien se ocupo de jugar con los bien formados senos de la chica. No eran muy grandes, pero tenían una buena forma y elasticidad. Eran del tipo que se disfrutaban más cuando se cubrían con la totalidad de una mano.

Los jóvenes pasaron varios minutos en la misma posición, hasta que el chico dijo un mensaje que encrespo a la pelirroja.

-Vaya. Parece que estoy a punto de correrme.

-¡Espera! ¡No te atrevas!

-Prepárate, Malty-dijo el castaño para tomar las caderas de su compañera y hundir su verga al máximo.

-¡Ahhh!-expreso la pelirroja conforme su interior era invadido por el semen del chico.

-Cielos. Esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba. En verdad desperdicie mucho tiempo con esos manga y dvd. Tener sexo con una chica real es lo máximo-dijo el castaño con un sentimiento de triunfo.

-D-disfruta mientras puedas. Cuando la gente se entere que me esclavizaste sin ningún tipo de justificación, tú pasaras el resto de tus días en un calabozo. No, yo me encargare de que seas ejecutado en el acto-dijo Malty, con una mirada de muerte.

-Dificultosamente alguien me juzgara por hacerte algo a ti concretamente-dijo el castaño confianzudamente. –Todo el mundo estará feliz de que estés permanentemente en el grupo de una persona que se encargara de que no vuelvas a hacerle daño a nadie más.

-¡Yo no acepte formar parte de tu grupo! ¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo! Usaste alguna clase de encantamiento de esclavitud con esa cosa que me diste.

-Tienes razón a medias. En efecto había un encantamiento en el collar que te di, pero no es el mismo que usan los esclavistas.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo mío es algo personalizado. Es un encantamiento más fuerte que me permite controlar tu cuerpo y mente, permitiéndome hacerte cumplir todas mis órdenes sin la necesidad de ningún castigo doloroso. Además es tanto indetectable como indestructible.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡T-tú podías hacer semejante cosa antes!?

-No, pero me asegure de aprenderlo. Sabía que no podía hacerte pagar tus crímenes con métodos comunes como acusarte con las autoridades, así que idee un castigo del que no podrías escapar. A partir de ahora y para siempre, tú serás parte mi grupo y harem.

-¡No tienes que hacer tal cosa! tú tienes una habilidad demasiado poderosa contigo. Teniendo tanta facilidad para esclavizar a otros, tú podrías usar ese poder para conquistar el mundo. Libérame y te diré todo lo que necesitas saber para hacerlo.

-Lo siento. No soy tan ambicioso para querer tal cosa. Me basta con crear mi harem y darles una lección a mujeres como tú.

-¡Idiota! ¡No sabes la oportunidad que estas desperdiciando!

-Tal vez cambie de opinión en el futuro, pero por ahora solo voy a preocuparme de lo que quiero en este momento y es seguir teniendo sexo contigo. Todavía soy un novato en esto, así que planeo usarte como muñeca de práctica para cuando consiga otras chicas.

-¡No te atrevas, bastardo!

-Por cierto, seria propio te dirijas mas respetuosamente a mí a partir de ahora. Me dirás Issei-sama o simplemente master.

-¿¡Quieres que te trate como si fuera estuviera a tu servicio!?

-¿Acaso no te has dado de cuenta que ese es el caso? Supongo que un traje de maid te ayudara a entenderlo. La verdad es que hacia un rato que quería verte con él.

-Espera.

-o-

-Uff. Cielos, Malty. Tu cuerpo en serio es increíble. Estoy seguro que cualquiera que conociera como era te convertiría en carne de cañón, pero yo me asegurare de cuidarte y darte un buen uso-dijo Issei una vez que tuvo su última corrida y se separaba de la noqueada pelirroja.

Ella se encontraba con el culo expuesto al aire, con ambos agujeros borboteando de líquido blanquecino. Su mirada estaba perdida y su boca estaba media abierta, con también semen saliendo de ella. Realmente no había una parte de ella que no estuviera cubiertos con los fluidos masculinos de castaño, al punto de que parecía que su asalto no había sido perpetrado por una sino varias personas.

Issei tenía que agradecer esa proeza a las pociones que había adquirido para la ocasión. Los alquimistas no se detenían haciendo solo pociones curativa, antídotos y venenos. Ellos eran lo suficientemente diestros para hacer pociones que ayudaran a los hombres a tener la energía de un toro en celo. El castaño todavía no estaba en una etapa que requiriera de tales ayudas para mantenerse en marcha, pero no quería quedarse a medio camino para su gloriosa venganza y primera vez.

Ya con su faena terminada, Issei se puso sus ropas y dejo la habitación donde se encontraba Malty. Actualmente no cargaba nada llamativo. Era solo una camisa de lana raída y descolorada, junto con un pantalón negro. Ropas que eran ideales para el humilde trabajo que tenía como artesano.

Aunque se encontraba agotado, el chico no sentía como si fuera a conciliar el sueño, por lo que fue a su mesa de trabajo y sentó a meditar sobre lo ocurrido y lo que haría a continuación.

La verdad es que Issei no estaba muy orgulloso de su persona. El no se consideraba el bastardo cliché de un anime hentai y sus padres le habían criado para ser mejor persona. Si había terminado con fuertes tendencias pervertidas, pero tenía los suficientes principios para no cruzar la línea y sodomizar a una mujer solo porque lo quería. El problema era que ya lo habían puesto al límite.

Para entender al chico había que recapitular todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta el momento.

Su nombre era Issei Hyoudou y en primer momento el no era más que un simple estudiante de preparatoria. Pervertido como muchos de su edad, aunque el tenia el detalle que no le daba miedo darlo a conocer. Lo más destacable en el era que tenía la total certeza de que su plan de vida era conseguir su propio harem.

No era alguien agraciado y aunque era amable, sus tendencias obscenas lo privaban de cualquier oportunidad con el sexo femenino. Cosa que pareció cambiar cuando una joven de su edad, de una escuela diferente, se le propuso y le invito a salir.

Todo fue de mil amores hasta el final de la cita, donde en un giro totalmente inesperado, la chica con la que salió mostro su verdadera identidad como un Ángel de alas negras que prontamente lo asesino con una lanza de luz en el estomago.

La única excusa que ella vocifero para su acción era que él había tenía mala suerte de haber sido bendecido por dios, con lo cual Issei fue arropado con la fría muerte sin oportunidad de saber más sobre su repentino e injusto asesinato.

Aunque alterado por lo ocurrido, la sencilla mente del chico se mantuvo estable cuando la oscuridad en la que se encontraba se vio intercambiada por una gentil luz que lo ubico frente al trono de bella diosa de cabello azul.

Ella era… molesta para no ser más severos con su descripción. Era burlona, pedante y grosera, pero al menos recompuso las esperanzas del chico de cumplir el sueño que tenia.

Le ofrecieron la oportunidad de renacer en un mundo diferente, con su actual cuerpo y recuerdos. La diosa le explico que el antes poseía una poder muy grande atado a su alma, pero el sistema de resurrección no permitía que fuera llevado al nuevo mundo, por lo que solo le fue concedido un poder que estaba íntimamente relacionado con el anterior.

Con eso dicho, Issei fue lanzado a un sitio que era el equivalente estándar de los pueblos que aparecían al comienzo de los RPG. No era el género favorito del chico, pero tenía los conocimientos básicos para adaptarse adecuadamente a este, con lo cual rápidamente pudo agruparse con otros exploradores primerizos como él.

Siendo realista, Issei no esperaba que su primera aventura fuera tan fácil y suave como lo eran los juegos, pues el rápidamente entendió que estaba en un sitio donde estaba poniendo su vida en riesgo con peligros reales, pero no conto con que tuvo un mal por simplemente tener un grupo mal conformado.

Como es de suponerse, Malty era una de las chicas que formaron parte del primer equipo en el que estuvo el castaño. De hecho, ella era la única fémina que se unió, cosa nada extraña debido a que el grupo constaba de múltiples jóvenes calenturientos como Issei. Todo el mundo pensaba que la había anotado cuando una belleza como ella se unió al grupo, pero prontamente ella revelo sus verdaderos colores.

Ellos tenían que viajar a un sitio algo lejano para realizar la misión que tomaron, por lo que una noche de acampada fue obligatoria para poder alcanzar apropiadamente el objetivo. No hubo problemas hasta ese momento, pero cuando el alba llego, todo el mundo se percato de la ausencia de la pelirroja.

Los presentes no se alteraron al principio, pero poco a poco todos ellos se dieron cuenta que les faltaban sus pertenecías más importantes, tales como dinero y equipo.

Aquello hubiera sido un simple caso de robo, pero el grupo luego fue atacado por monstruos. Estos se pudieron haber defendido de ellos debido a la buena organización que tenían, pero acontecía que los bastones de los magos estaban entre las cosas desaparecidas.

Los guerreros y espadachines son esenciales en la vanguardia de un grupo, pero sin magos que los apoyen y ofrecieron poder de fuego en la retaguardia, ellos inevitablemente cederían ante las fuerzas de un grupo de monstruos como el que les ataco. Especialmente si el grupo de aventureros solo constaba novatos y principiantes como lo eran Issei y compañía.

Los compañeros del Hyoudou fueron completamente aniquilados y este ultimo solo se salvo porque oportunamente poseía las habilidades adecuadas para realizar un rápido escape que lo llevo a la corriente de un rio que lo saco del peligro.

Con la experiencia que tuvo con su última "novia", a Issei no le tomo mucho sumar uno más uno para entender quien era la responsable de la tragedia. Era demasiada casualidad que Malty hubiera desparecido al mismo tiempo que las cosas de todos. Si hubiera huido y ya, solo hubiera pensado que era una cobarde, pero sucedía que ella había propiciado el funesto desenlace del ataque con su robo. Por tal razón al chico le quedo claro que ella era una escoria del mismo tipo que Yuuma.

De hecho parecía que ella era incluso peor, pues una vez que Issei regreso al pueblo, descubrió que Malty tenía un notorio nivel infamia entre los aventureros, pues no era la primera vez que un grupo asociado a ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Hasta el momento no se le había acusado de nada por falta de pruebas, así que su mala fama solo era tratada como un rumor.

Siendo aparentemente el único que había salido vivo de sus fechorías, Issei creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerla al servicio de la justicia. Sin embargo, no fue de inmediato hacia las autoridades para notificar de la situación como seguramente hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona. Le pareció estúpido hacerlo cuando seguramente ella se había escapado de muchas otras acusaciones. Además, tenía que tomar previsiones sobre su seguridad. Malty había mostrado que tenia actitudes de maga cuando estuvieron de viaje, por lo que no podía hacer una estupidez como enfrentarla por su cuenta, pues sabía que indudablemente sería asesinado por ella.

Debido a esa razón, Issei opto por no hacer nada contra Malty mientras no concebía un buen plan con el que proceder. Tal vez lo más sensato era haber pasado la página, pero no había forma en la que dejara las cosas como estaban. Con Yuuma, la chica que le mato, no había nada que hacer pues ella se encontraba en su mundo natal, pero Malty no se iba a salvar de su mano, ahora que tenía una forma de defenderse.

Issei se planteo volver a intentar otra vez con el trabajo de aventurero, pero tuvo que abortarlo debido a que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

En resumidas cuentas, el estaba en la calle. No poseía dinero ni equipo. Cuando se unió al gremio de aventureros, estos le facilitaron un préstamo para que pudiera adquirir armamento y equipo, los cuales termino perdiendo cuando huyo de los monstruos y se tiro al rio. No podía tomar otra misión hasta que pagara la deuda, así que Issei tuvo que depender de las horrendas habilidades que a su parecer se le habían concedido.

En ese nuevo mundo, las cosas eran muy parecidas a un videojuego. Específicamente a esos RPG donde la clase del jugador era lo más importante. Las personas no subían de nivel, eran las Profesiones que desempeñaban las que tenían esa cualidad.

Uno pensaría que una persona a la que los dioses le concedieron la oportunidad de renacer debería tener la Profesión de **Héroe**, pero acontecía que la diosa responsable de traer a Issei a ese nuevo mundo era una troll de las peores y por lo tanto solo le dio al chico las Profesiones de **Artesano**, **Escapista **y** Estudiante**.

En si Issei no estaba tan enojado por ello, pues si hacia memoria de su antigua vida él era muy bueno con sus manos…. Aclaratoria. Realizando manualidades, esculturas y esas cosas… Además sus constantes incursiones a los vestuarios de las chicas y posteriores escapes de tales sitios, le habían dado unas fuertes y atléticas piernas. Ni siquiera hacía falta explicar el porqué de la profesión **Estudiante**.

Tenía total sentido que él tuviera esas Profesiones ya liberadas y no otras como **Espadachín** y **Arquero **las cuales seguramente hubiera obtenido alguien fuera miembro del club de kendo o arquería. Sin embargo, el esperaba tener algo más ofensivo, pues entre las razones entre las cuales había sido renacido en ese nuevo mundo estaban enfrentar a los Demonios que lo asediaban o algo por el estilo.

La diosa había sido bastante vaga explicando la situación del mundo en el que se encontraba.

La razón por la que le habían incluido en un grupo aventurero, era porque como **Artesano** el tenia habilidades útiles como **Afilar** y **Estimar**, las cuales eran muy buenas para cuidar el equipo de los otros integrantes y estudiar el valor de las cosas que conseguían en el camino. Ajeno a eso, era nulo lo que podía aportar al poder ofensivo de su grupo.

Por razón esa era que había huido cuando vio que todo se fue a pique. Issei no carecía de culpabilidad del acontecimiento, pues aunque sabía que no podía haber hecho algo cambiarlo, le hubiera gustado salvar a los que habían brindado una mano.

Lo único que pudo hacer el chico fue vivir por ellos, además de planificar una justa retribución contra Malty.

Como la idea de hacerse un Houdinni con su Profesión de **Escapista** era muy estúpida y dudaba que pudiera ingresar a una escuela con los bolsillos vacios, Issei supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era pedir trabajo en un taller, pues su Profesión **Artesano **era ideal para estos**.**

Temió que sería rechazado por ser un completo novato, pero la alta pericia que mostro con la elaboración de trabajos delicados hizo que el dueño del primer sitio a donde fue lo contratara casi de inmediato. Usualmente los artesanos eran sujetos con manos fuertes y robustas, pero el hombre estaba necesitando a alguien para cosas que requerían de precisión. La ayuda de Issei fue tan bien recibida, que el hombre lo ayudo a conseguir el alojo que también necesitaba en el momento.

Aunque con ese nuevo oficio el chico pudo solventar su deuda con el gremio de forma pronta, el Hyoudou opto por mantenerse lejos de las aventuras y solo se ocupo de su nuevo trabajo en el taller. **Artesano** era la Profesión raíz para todas aquellas que se relacionaban con las elaboración de objetos, así que fueron muchas las cosas que pudo aprender y hacer mientras se encontraba allí.

Una Profesión se aprendía cuando se realizaba una X acción muchas veces, se ganaba la maestría en una o se conseguían ciertos requisitos para hacerlo. Normalmente tomaba años para desarrollarlas, pero dado que Issei poseía la Profesión **Estudiante**, poseía las habilidades **Facilitación de** **Aprendizaje **y **En Entrenamiento**, las cuales le permitieron ganar un montón de Profesiones afines a Artesano en muy poco tiempo. Estas fueron **Herrero,** **Sastre**, **Alfarero** y **Joyero**. No todas se desarrollaban con la misma velocidad, pero su sola presencia hizo que Issei fuera considerado un novato de oro en el taller.

Un logro importante dadas sus actuales circunstancias y aunque el chico se imagino que bien podía volverse una especie de tesoro nacional si volvía a su país de origen, no se lleno de especial gozo, pues su oficio no era exactamente un gancho para las chicas más hermosas.

De todas formas Issei siguió esforzándose tanto pudo con ese trabajo. Como lo que hacía mejor era cosas delicadas como esculturas y joyas, sus clientes tendían a ser gente con dinero, así que eventualmente pudo adquirir una vivienda propia.

Esta no era muy grande en términos de área ocupada, pero contaba con un segundo piso y un sótano como ocurría con la mayoría de las viviendas en ese mundo. La sala y comedor se encontraba en la planta baja, mientras que un par de habitaciones se ubicaban en la parte de arriba. El sótano era para almacenamiento, pero el chico ubico allí una mesa de trabajo para sus propios proyectos. Solo cosas pequeñas, pues no tenía muchas herramientas o una forja.

A simple vista la casa era muy sencilla, pero Issei había aprendido que los aventureros tardaban años en adquirir algo así. El costo de mantenimiento y renovación de su equipo los mantenía lejos de la cantidad que necesitaban para adquirirla, cosa que no ocurrió con el Hyoudou que con solo un par de meses pudo ahorrar lo suficiente para adquirirla y renovarla.

Eso fue lo primero que hizo Issei, quien no le importo de hacerse de las Profesiones **Albañil** y **Plomero** para hacer el lugar un sitio mas cómodo. Una vivienda regular de la edad media no era un sitio agradable para un nacido en el siglo XXI, por lo que fue necesario esfuerzo adicional para crear de un decente sistema de cañerías para el baño.

Las cosas fueron monótonamente estables para el Hyoudou por un buen tiempo. El perfectamente pudo haberse olvidado del asunto de Malty, pero ocasionalmente oía rumores sobre ella y recordaba que todavía tenía que hacerle pagar. Era un hecho que el karma no estaba haciendo su trabajo para detenerla, así que él, quien era consciente de la situación, debía dar el paso hacia adelante y hacerlo por su cuenta.

No fue hasta que le encargaron hacer unas piezas encantadas que los engranaje para castigarla pudieron ponerse en marcha.

Usualmente el trabajo de encantamiento se lo hubieran dejado a un mago con conocimientos en el área, pero al parecer estos podían ser muy brutos con el proceso y como Issei mostraba una gran pericia con todo lo que implicaba elaborar cosas, se le pidió que intentara hacerlo.

Ese fue un enorme problema para el chico, quien hasta el momento no había mostrado ningún tipo de habilidad mágica. Todo lo suyo eran habilidades de elaboración y construcción manual, por lo que el pedido era un reto muy grande para su persona.

El castaño tuvo que pasar un buen número de noches en desvelo para poder instruirse con los principios básicos del encantamiento y la magia en general, pero el resultado valió con creces para castaño que por un momento pensó que se quedaría estancado en el trabajo en el taller.

El encargo del cliente fue hecho sin problemas ni novedades y aunque el pago fue bueno, lo que más intereso al chico fueron las cosas que recibió a cambio del esfuerzo realizado. No solo libero la Profesión **Encantador** y **Mago** sino que por simplemente pulir su potencial mágico hasta hacerlo usable, el consiguió algo llamado **Magia de Dominación**.

Mientras que cada Profesión liberaba una serie de habilidades o técnicas en particular, que podían o no repetirse entre otras Profesiones diferentes, aprender una magia significaba que uno ganaba el acceso a un abanico de hechizos de iguales características.

Aprender hechizos mediante el aprendizaje de una magia en particular era raro, pues por lo general los magos debían aprender varios hechizos de un elemento para poder ganar el derecho, y Profesión si había el caso, de considerarse un mago maestro de X elemento.

Que la **Magia de Dominación** se le apareciese tan repente, sin la necesidad de aprenderla de alguien más, haberla vista en grimorio o algo por estilo, solo podía significar que el usuario la tenía desde el comienzo y no era consciente de ella.

Issei atribuyo ello a dos factores. Primero, no se molesto en cultivar su poder mágico con anterioridad y segundo, la diosa que lo revivió no le explico bien sobre las habilidades que había recibido cuando llego a ese nuevo mundo.

A esas alturas el chico ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con el trabajo de esa diosa, pero su molestia con ella no era tan grande como para preocuparse por ello en ese momento.

Lo que le importaba era lo que venía con la **Magia de Dominación. **Teniendo apenas el nivel 1 de dominio, esta solo ofrecía el hechizo **Dominación de Cuerpo y Espíritu**. Issei no tuvo el menor chance de probarlo, pues el requerimiento de Mana que tenía el hechizo era descomunal para un principiante como él. Sin embargo, esto no evito que el comprendiera el poder y potencial de lo que había conseguido.

En pocas palabras el había conseguido el hechizo control mental que ansiaba todo pervertido. Conociéndolos bien, Issei sabía que sus amigos de Japón lo hubieran agarrado a patadas por la simple envidia de saber que el poseía tal cosa.

En verdad tenía algo útil y peligroso en sus manos, por lo que el chico tuvo que pensar muy bien qué hacer con él.

En realidad, sabía todos los usos que le podía dar a su adquirida magia, pero debía ser consciente de que su entorno tenía particularidades que no podía ignorar.

No sabía el alcance de su hechizo, pero para fines prácticos tenía que agruparlo con los que usaban para esclavizar y lavarle el cerebro, los cuales estaban regulados y prohibidos respetivamente. Ambos calificaban como magia oscura y eran mal vistos, pero como la esclavitud era legal en ese mundo de fantasía, no era de extrañar hubiera muestras de ellos en los bajos fondos y en la alta clase. Existían comercios que se dedicaban únicamente al comercio de esclavos, aunque había que aclarar que la única que estaba permitida sin ningún tipo de distinción era aquella que involucraba seres no humanos. Ellos también existían en ese mundo, pero no eran especialmente comunes en el pueblo donde habitaba el Hyoudou, así no eran tema que resultara relevante. En lo referente a los humanos, estos solo podían ser esclavizados si estaban involucrados en una fuerte deuda, eran prisioneros de un país enemigo o habían aceptado la esclavitud de forma voluntaria. En resumen, tenía que existir una buena excusa para que un humano tuviera como esclavo a otro humano.

El tema no era algo que debería pensar un nacido en el siglo XXI, especialmente si no se trataba de repudiarlo. La libertad era algo demasiado valioso como para pensar en quitársela a otra persona.

No obstante, Issei tenía sus propias consideraciones personales. Había un elemento en particular que le gustaba sobre los contratos de esclavitud, el cual era que los esclavos no podían herir o traicionar a su amo sin importar las circunstancias. Luego de tener unos acercamientos bastante nefastos con varias chicas, el joven quería asegurarse de que sus parejas no vinieran a apuñarle la espalda cuando el menos lo esperase.

Si. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde Yuuma y Malty, pero en líneas generales Issei no había restaurado su confianza sobre las chicas. El había tenido la oportunidad de toparse con otras mientras trabaja en el taller, pero ellas solo se le acercaron cuando el mostro su habilidad para crear joyas. Por tal razón había llegado a la conclusión que toda aquella que se le acercara tenia intensiones ocultas que seguramente lo terminarían perjudicando.

Tan radical era con ese pensamiento, que él incluso se había negado a entrar a los burdeles que existían en la ciudad, cosa que otra persona tan pervertida como Issei no era dudado en hacer si tuviera la cantidad de dinero que el tenia.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que el chico había quedado con un grave trauma, cosa que realmente no era muy desacertada, pero el caso era que el deseo tener el control de que no le pasara nada malo y eso era especialmente importante para él, porque aun no había desistido de su deseo de formar un harem.

El problema era que él no era un héroe, un rey, una persona rica o si quiera alguien bien parecido. Sus probabilidades de formar su harem eran demasiado bajas. Tal vez conseguiría una pareja si seguía con la vida de trabajador que llevaba, pero él deseaba satisfacer su sueño primario y creía que la **Magia de la Dominación** era la solución a sus problemas.

Si existía la posibilidad de que se metiese en problemas, pero si la magia era tan fuerte como apuntaba ser, seguramente podría arreglárselas para salir de ellos simplemente controlando a quienes intentaran detenerlo. No planeaba usarla como un tirano, pero había un objetivo en particular con el que valía el riesgo de probarla.

Como el hechizo **Dominación de Cuerpo y Espíritu **necesitaba mucho Mana, Issei tuvo que rebanarse los sesos para encontrar una alternativa para usarlo de forma temprana, sin la necesidad de matarse entrenando la Profesión de Mago directamente.

El término tomando lo que considero que sería el atajo más fácil para usar la **Magia de la Dominación**. Primero se ocupo de aprender la Profesión **Esclavista**. Ella seguramente poseías hechizos y habilidades que serian compatibles con esa magia, por lo que su aprendizaje seria doblemente provechoso.

Con bastante insistencia y varios sobornos, Issei eventualmente pudo ganarse la confianza del dueño de una casa de esclavos y hacer que este le enseñara los principios de la Profesión. Usualmente era necesario que la persona se involucrara en el trabajo para adquirirla, pero con la Profesión Estudiante activa, la mera tutoría era suficiente para desarrollarla. Además a eso el chico invirtió bastante dinero para poder hacerse de un Collar de Esclavitud que pudiera analizar y replicar haciendo uso de sus habilidades.

Este paso en particular fue hecho porque al chico se le ocurrió que empleando un objeto encantado, sus intentos de usar una magia prohibida serian menos obvios y más fáciles de estudiar. Bastaba con el Hyoudou usara **Estimar** en el objeto encantado para que este supiera los efectos y grado de eficacia de su trabajo, cosa que no podría hacer lanzando un hechizo, debido a que carecía de las habilidades necesarias para ello.

Al principio solo consiguió fracasos, pues tan solo obtenía copias del encantamiento de esclavitud estándar. La **Magia de Dominación** era muy poderosa y por lo tanto fue necesario que subiera mucho su nivel como Encantador para que obtuviera su primer producto exitoso.

Se trato de un sencillo anillo de plata que no parecía ser la gran cosa a simple vista, pero que con la correcta aplicación de **Estimar**, Issei pudo por fin saber cual eran efectos de la magia que poseía.

**[Encantamiento de Dominio de Cuerpo y Espíritu]**

[Aplica **Maldición Divina de Dominación** sobre el alma del portador, lo que provoca que este quede bajo el total control del usuario de **Magia de Dominación **que lo empleo. No puede ser removido.]

Y todo el esfuerzo se vio recompensado. Los estudios de Issei sobre el arte del encantamiento lo habían dotado del conocimiento de muchos términos y datos importantes, entre los cuales estaban que aquellos efectos que fueran directamente al alma de una persona eran especialmente fuertes y no podían ser detectados tan fácilmente, sobre todo si se trataba de una maldición. Estas eran tratadas como un mal genérico y siempre se trataban con Agua Sagrada o hechizos de purificación. Sin embargo, dado que la maldición que aplicaba la **Magia de Dominación** era de nivel divino, era muy probable que esos medios fueran inútiles para disiparla.

Todos esos datos resultaron muy útiles, pero no eran suficientes para el Hyoudou. Una prueba de campo le fue necesaria para poder medir todo el poder del encantamiento.

Al final decidió arriesgarse y lo uso en una camarera de un bar que frecuentaba. Ella era conocida por ser una mujer difícil con todos los hombres que se le proponían, así que si el encantamiento funcionaba, ella cedería ante él con total facilidad.

Como darle el artefacto encantado personalmente era sospechoso y presto a ser rechazado, Issei se encargo de dejarlo en un sitio que ella pudiera verlo y apropiárselo. La honestidad era un recurso sobrestimado en ese otro mundo, así que no era raro que las personas recogieran cualquier cosa que vieran que no tuviera su dueño cerca.

Issei supo que su trampa funciono cuando un mensaje le notifico que la camarera había caído bajo su control.

Una mala costumbre de ese mundo de fantasía era que aparecían mensajes casi por cualquier cosa y la afiliación de una persona a un grupo no era la excepción. El detalle de ese momento fue que Issei gano el acceso a un complicado panel de ajustes referentes a como quería controlar a la camarera. Aunque el chico tenía claro que estaba viviendo una vida real, a veces las cosas tendían manejarse tal y como un videojuego.

Entre las opciones a las cuales tuvo acceso estaban el controlar si quería que la victima fuera consciente de que estaba siendo manipulada, lo cual el prontamente ajusto para que no fuera así. En realidad, el podía manipular todos los aspectos de la personalidad de la camarera, pero opto por dejarlos como estaban para que un cambio en ella no resultara sospechoso para los demás. El encantamiento también ofrecía una opción "marioneta" lo que le permitía controlar los movimientos de la víctima con solo pensarlo. Las órdenes también funcionaban en todas las extensiones. Issei podía pedirle a la camarera que hiciera una X acción al día siguiente y ella seguiría con su rutina diaria a la perfección, hasta el momento en que llegara el momento que hacer lo que le pidieron. En pocas palabras, el en verdad podría tener total control sobre el grupo del que decidiera ser líder. Estaba más allá de sus expectativas para la magia, pero no por ello era mal recibido.

Otro detalle importante era que una vez aplicada la **Maldición Divina de Dominación, **esta se quedaba en la victima independientemente si se seguía usando o no accesorio que la contenía. Es decir, la destrucción del artefacto no significaba la liberación de la persona. Lastimosamente no podía reciclar el accesorio infinitamente. Dado que las habilidades de encantamiento de Issei todavía necesitaban pulirse y la estabilidad de la magia dependía del material en el que se usase, la maldición puesta en un objeto de plata solo podía aplicarse a dos personas antes de que el encantamiento perdiera sus efectos. El chico lo constato cuando le tendió la misma trampa a una vendedora que llamaba su atención. El anillo perdió todo poder y termino como una simple y bonita pieza de joyería que ni siquiera podía volver a ser encantada de nuevo.

Era la claro que lo suyo era un trabajo de fuerte inversión, pero ya el Hyoudou se había acostumbrado a estos.

Debido a que la camarera y la vendedora solo fueron pruebas, y ya tenía un objetivo concreto en su mente, Issei no hizo mucho con ellas. El sin duda no desaprovecho la oportunidad para ver y tocar sus atributos, pero se reservo para su objetivo principal. Además su plan con ellas era más bien usarlas para obtener información y suministros respectivamente. No había forma de liberarlas de la maldición que poseían, así que no tenia caso dejarlas a un lado y desperdiciar lo que podían hacer por él.

Una vez que los elementos para ejecutar su venganza estuvieron listos, Issei empezó a buscar activamente por el paradero de Malty. No fue difícil encontrarla, pues el pueblo donde Issei vivía era el sitio que solía frecuentar cuando estaba buscando incautos que engañar. Ella únicamente no le había reconocido debido a que su interacción fue poca y solo quedo como uno de los muchos que engaño y olvido.

Por esto la forma de hacerla equiparse con un collar encantado fue ridículamente fácil. El simplemente se le acerco casualmente y le ofreció el accesorio como un regalo, bajo la excusa de que era un admirador secreto. Malty cautivada por la pieza de plata y joyas rojas que le ofrecieron, lo tomo sin dudarlo. Ella en verdad era una chica materialista, pues si bien agradecido a su admirador su detalle, le dijo que solo podía corresponderle si era capaz de hacerle un anillo a juego.

Issei "acepto" en el acto, pero en vez de ir a su casa para ponerse a hacer ese "prometido" encargo, el simplemente espero porque Malty se pusiera la prenda y cayera bajo los efectos de la maldición. Cualquier aventurero racional lo hubiera mandando a examinar para verificar que no fuera peligroso, pero la pelirroja solo era inteligente cuando le convenía.

Una vez que Malty cayó bajo los efectos de la **Maldición Divina de Dominación**, Issei hizo que fuera a su casa y confesara si todos los rumores sobre su persona eran ciertos. Ella no tuvo opción más que revelar la verdad y confesar sus crímenes. Robaba principalmente para financiarse una vida lujosa y se aseguraba de eliminar a los testigos para evitar que le acusasen. Parecía ser una ladrona cualquiera, pero fue evidente que ella era bastante malvada cuando también revelo que también había vendido a otras aventureras a esclavistas. Por tal razón Issei creyó que el futuro que tenía planeado para ella estaba perfectamente justificado y merecido.

El resto de la historia ya se conoce.

Sintiéndose realizado, el castaño pensó como debía proseguir. Ya con el cabo de Malty atado, tenia vía libre para continuar sus planes de conformar un harem. El ya llevaba casi un año viviendo en ese mundo de fantasía, así que tenía conocimiento sobre la clase de chicas que podía encontrar. No es que quisiera seguir implícitamente el cliché, pero deseaba que su grupo consiguiera las clases elementales de todo RPG, como lo era una maga, una sacerdotisa, una guerrera y una luchadora. Una princesa y una Elfa entraban también en el paquete, pero actualmente el chico planeaba retomar el oficio de aventurero. Con una compañera "incondicional" en su grupo, podía incursionar de nuevo en este a pesar de que no había desarrollado cualidades ofensivas.

En efecto, Issei llevaba meses en un mundo donde el peligro siempre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no se había molestado en aprender algo básico como el manejo de una espada. Tenía la Profesión **Mago**, pero no había aprendido ningún hechizo ofensivo. Solo tenía esa connotación debido a que poseía las cualidades para usar magia.

La Profesión que tenia mejores cualidades era **Esclavista**, que debido a que el uso de la **Magia de la Dominación** había ganado un nivel alto de dominio. Como consecuencia tenía varias habilidades que podían ser usadas en batalla, especialmente si se usaban junto con una aventurera con las Profesiones de Malty.

Debido a que estaba bajo su control, Issei tenía total acceso a su estado y ver su contenido.

[Perra]

[Alias]: [Malty]

[Raza]: [Humana]

[Rango]: [C]

[Profesiones]: [**Maga** **Lv 32**] [**Hechicera** **Lv 17**] [**Ladrona** **Lv 25**] [**Asesina** **Lv 15**] [**Charlatana** **Lv 57**] [**Viuda Negra** **Lv 42**]

Definitivamente ella no era material que uno quisiera en una compañera, pero Issei podía sacarle provecho a la Profesión **Viuda Negra **que ella poseía. Esta permitía a su portadora provocarle mayor daño a los hombres, sobre todo si lograba enamorarlos. Esto aplicaba tanto a humanos como monstruos, por lo que ella tenía una buena ventaja en batalla. Como Issei no tenía el miedo de ser afectado por tan terrible Profesión, planeaba usarla a su favor. Sentía que era infortunado que muchos cayeran ante ella, pero al menos tenía la sensación de haber hecho algo bueno al mermar a los futuros afectados por ella.

Algo curioso era que esa no era la primera vez que Issei apreciaba la Profesión **Viuda Negra** en una mujer. La camarera que tenía a su servicio también la poseía, pero no en un nivel tan elevado como Malty. Como si no fuera una coincidencia, ella también poseía las Profesiones **Ladrona**, **Charlatana** y **Asesina**. Nunca había escuchado a alguien decir algo malo sobre ella, pero dado la similitud de los casos, Issei tenía la impresión que de ella también tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y un turbio pasado. Tal vez no había sido nada malo que él la pusiera bajo su control.

Al menos no había nada raro con la vendedora. Ella era simplemente una madre soltera que poseía un puesto de verduras en el mercado. Perfectamente la podría haber dejado en paz, pero… los pechos de una mujer adulta fueron algo que Issei pudo simplemente pasar de largo. De hecho, ahora que ya se había graduado de la virginidad con la toma de Malty, estaba considerando hacerle una visita.

Sin embargo, aquello tenía que esperar un poco. Mientras preparaba sus cosas para volver a ser un aventurero, Issei tenía que continuar con su trabajo en el taller. No tenia que preocuparse porque Malty hiciera algo raro mientras dejaba la casa, pues le había dejado órdenes para que la limpiara cuando despertara. El planeaba emplearla como criada mientras estuviera en el trabajo, pues no le parecía tan fuerte como para mandarla a hacer misiones en solitario y consiguiera dinero para su persona. Le había dejado un cierto grado de albedrio para que fuera consciente de la situación en la que estaba, pero le fue impedido que hablara con otros sobre ello. En el momento que alguien le preguntara si le sucedía algo raro, ella simplemente pondría la misma dulce e inocente sonrisa con que engañaba a los demás y diría que todo estaba bien. Issei creía que el mejor castigo para Malty era hacerla prisionera de su propio cuerpo.

El chico pensó sobre todas las cosas que debería hacer una vez que volviera del trabajo. La noche anterior no le había sido suficiente para probar todo lo que deseaba con Malty y planeaba seguir cuando regresara. En especifico, el que poner en uso el abanico de juguetes sexuales que había estado desarrollando. Una de las ventajas de haberse entrenado como artesano era que podía fabricar todo lo que se imaginara y no se veía atado de manos por el hecho de que se encontraba en un mundo medieval en el que no existían muchas de las cosas que conocía. La gente rica compraba cualquier cosa que fuera vistosa, hiciera más fáciles sus vidas o simplemente le ocasionara diversión. Issei estaba seguro que existía un enorme mercado para sus productos y estaba el momento adecuado para lanzarlo.

Sus ambiciosos pensamientos lo mantuvieron distraído mientras andaba por la calle y por lo tanto no pudo evitar estrellarse y caerse junto con otra persona que aparentemente caminaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Lo siento, señor. No vi por donde andaba-comento la otra persona involucrada en la caída.

-No. Discúlpame a mí. Yo era quien andaba con la cabeza en las nubes-dijo Issei prontamente poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia la persona, cuyo rostro que se quedara casi paralizado.

Se trataba de una joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas, quien tenía un irreal parecido con la chica responsable de haberle robado y destrozado el corazón en su mundo natal.

Pudo volver rápidamente a la razón porque ella acepto la ayuda para levantarse y tomo su brazo como apoyo. Issei trato de actual natural, pero le fue imposible no verse algo perturbado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No…. No es nada. Solo es que me sorprende ver a una chica tan bonita como tú por aquí-mintió el chico.

-Oh, te lo agradezco. Estaba nerviosa como seria la gente de este sitio, pero ya veo que es muy amable y atenta.

-¿No eres de por aquí?

-No. Apenas llegue a esta pueblo hace unas horas y he estado caminado de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer

-Eso es extraño. ¿Acaso no viniste con otras personas?

-Por desgracia no. De hecho, mi cabeza está algo nublada y no recuerdo como termine en este lugar u otras cosas a parte de mi nombre.

-Vaya. Eso es terrible. Pero si tienes claro esa ultima parte, ¿no?

-Sí. Mi nombre es Yuuma Amano.

Ese era el mismo nombre que aquella Ángel oscura uso para acercarse a Issei como una colegiala. Era demasiada casualidad para el chico y ese caso de amnesia que ella decía tener le parecía un tanto extraño. Estaría diciendo la verdad o era parte de un engaño para hacerle bajar la guardia.

-Disculpe. Sé que es una petición demasiado repentina, pero ayudarme a conseguir algo de comida. No he comido nada desde que llegue aquí, por lo que tengo algo de hambre y sed.

-Bueno… hay una buena taberna a unas cuantas calles de aquí. Podría darte unas monedas y….

-La verdad es que no me gustan mucho los lugares concurridos-dijo la pelinegra mostrándose tímida. –Preferiría que fuera un sitio un poco mas privado, donde yo pudiera recompensar su generosidad-dijo la chica con un tono sugerente.

Estaba claro como el agua. Issei estaba totalmente seguro de que lo querían llevar a una trampa que seguramente iba a terminar nuevamente con su muerte. Sin embargo, el ahora no era tan estúpido como aceptar la propuesta de una chica que acaba de conocer. O mejor dicho, que ya lo hacía muy bien.

Al chico le parecía muy raro que su agresora tuviera tan mala memoria y no lo recordara en lo absoluto, pero por otro lado, parecía que era una oportunidad de oro para saldar esa cuenta que pensaba que iba a tener que dejar pendiente.

Issei era consciente de que su prematura muerte había dejado a sus padres con el corazón destrozado, así que había una razón adicional para retribuirle a Yuuma su responsabilidad sobre el acontecimiento.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Sinceramente me salió más largo de lo que esperaba. Quiero darle más atención a los lemon, pero supongo que no resistí la oportunidad de hacer algo detallado y explicar como Issei obtuvo sus habilidades. Para futuros capítulos las cosas estarán más equilibradas.

Espero que les haya gustado. Había tenido ganas de hacer una historia con fuerte contenido lemon que involucrara primordialmente villanas siendo sometidas por un "héroe" que simplemente lo hacía porque tenía el poder de hacerlo. Que mejor que Issei para hacerlo. Naruto también pudo ser una opción, pero ya habrán notado que con el hice una historia diferente, pero que de todas contara con mucho lemon.

Inicie con un Issei que actualmente puede ser considerado gris, debido a que todavía tiene algo de decencia en su mente, pero conforme su poder suba, su moral descenderá. Un ejemplo de ello es que no tendrá reparos en que quien incluirá en su harem.

Como se dijo este estará compuesto básicamente de villanas o personajes femeninos que son demasiado insufribles para ponerles en el harem de un protagonista sin tener que hacerle severos cambios a su personalidad. Malty y Raynare no son los únicos ejemplos que mostré en el capitulo, la camarera mencionada es actualmente es Saadia de Skyrim. Quien lo haya jugado sabrá las cosas que ella hizo y por tenia las Profesiones que le fueron señaladas. Como se dijo la vendedora no tenía ningún detalle especial, pero es modificable si se les ocurre que su papel puede ser tomado por alguien es especifico. Solo debe tomarse en cuenta que ella actualmente tiene una hija de ocho años.

Pueden sugerir cualquier otra adición con libertad, ya que el control mental de Issei permite que sus esclavos actúen y trabajen como personas normales, lo que permitirá que el pueda controlar un grupo de grandes dimensiones sin tener que estar activamente pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

Con esto dicho, me despido por ahora. Espero sus opiniones.

…

…

PD. Supongo que ya se figuraran quien fue la diosa responsable de resucitar a Issei en el nuevo mundo….. Pues bueno, técnicamente hablando ella también es la villana de la historia a la que pertenece.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Lamento la tardanza, pero irónicamente esta encerrona en la que todos estamos ha mermado bastante mi capacidad escritora. Siempre que me sentaba a actualizar una historia, la musa se iba. Sin embargo, logre el cometido e impulsado por sus comentarios le di prioridad a la continuación de esta historia en particular.

Antes de que procedan con el capitulo, informo que hice unas cuantas modificaciones al anterior. Primordialmente se trata unas correcciones en la redacción y la inclusión de la Profesión Estudiante a Issei. ¿Por qué? A pesar de que suena como una corrección tonta, sucede que esa profesión facilita la adquisición de otra Profesiones, lo que representa la justificación de porque el protagonista puede adquirir estas con facilidad. Está fundamentado en el hecho de que la mayoría de nuestro tiempo en la escuela no está directamente orientado a que aprendamos un oficio, sino más bien facilitarnos el aprendizaje de estos en otras instituciones. Esta corrección no la hago solo por esta historia en particular, sino porque quiero mantener la consistencia para cuando saque otra del mismo estilo.

**omega9028**: Pues sí. Su incompetencia es mayor, pero para ser justos, ella no es la única haciendo un mal trabajo. Issei mejorara su trabajo de forma gradual.

**Ignacio365**: Gracias: Ayaka en verdad cumple la imagen que tenía para la vendedora. Si no fuera porque el asunto de la posada me haría cambiar varias cosas, incluso hubiera le hubiera dado su oficio original. Ella no dispondrá de ninguna cualidad en especial, por lo que se quedara con su oficio actual. La hija por otro lado, si entrenara con su nuevo padre.

**Guest**: Gracias. Es gracioso, porque realmente no era mi intención que se viera como una historia de traición.

**1kirit02**: Me esforzare en darle vida a la historia.

**Soymer**: Pues es un tema curioso, ya que en la última novela que salió se dejo en claro que Issei era especialmente pervertido porque los atributos de Dragon estaban íntimamente atados a su alma. Por ello dejar que el tenga un crecimiento orientado hacia ese aspecto.

**Guest**:

**Isaac LB**: Realmente no pudo decir que me haya afectado. ReMonster lo leí hace bastante tiempo y ya tenía otras dos historias basadas en la serie, las cuales notaras que son mucho más blandas que las actuales. Simplemente quería hacer historia con este corte y ya viste lo que salió.

**megamasterblack6io**: Pues continuare. Aquí tienes el capitulo y gracias por el comentario.

Ahora sin más que decir, procedo con el capitulo.

...

* * *

**ReSlaver**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 2**

Mientras que en su otra vida Issei realmente no tuvo oportunidad contra Yuuma, en esta ocasión las tornas fueron completamente distintas, incluso a pesar de que la reunión entre ellos se dio de forma completamente fortuita. El castaño no solo tenía la ventaja de terreno, sino que tenía conocimientos casi totales sobre el entorno, los cuales jugaron completamente en contra de la pelinegra.

Tal y como ella lo pidió, Issei llevo a la pelinegra a su hogar para darle comer. Manteniendo su papel de una chica dulce, ella comió de una forma cortes y pausada, al tiempo que formaba una conversación con su anfitrión. La charla fue sobre lo más obvio. Ella quería saber sobre el sitio en el que se encontraba.

Como ya llevaba tiempo como un "aldeano normal", Issei le contesto a Yuuma como tal, no le revelo sobre su condición como reencarnado y la trato como si fuera una extranjera. Ella en verdad parecía no recordarlo, pues a pesar de que él se mostro notoriamente nervioso, ella no lo noto.

Issei contesto todas las dudas, al tiempo que recordaba que su anterior cita con ella había sido bastante similar. Ella no había rechazado ninguna de sus proposiciones sobre hacer una actividad, como lo fueron ir al cine, asistir a karaoke, comer helado o recibir un obsequio que el había ganado. A raíz de ello, el Hyoudou determino que la pelinegra era oportunista que no duda en sacar todo lo que podía de una situación, por lo que sutilmente revelo que era artesano y que hacia joyas entre otras cosas.

Como toda chica superficial, Yuuma prontamente expreso su gusto por ellas y acepto la propuesta del chico de probarse una de las prendas. Esta por supuesto fue el collar con joyas que poseía el **Encantamiento de Dominio de Cuerpo y Espíritu, **el cual entro en acción apenas se acomodo en el cuello de la pelinegra.

El resultado fue ciertamente para tomar en cuenta. A diferencia de Malty y las otras chicas victimas del encantamiento, el cuerpo de Yuuma mostro una reacción defensiva contra este. El disfraz que tenía apareció y desapareció varias veces antes de que la **Maldición Divina de Dominación** entrara completamente en efecto y la apariencia de Ángel oscura de Yuuma quedara complementa expuesta ante el castaño. Él lo atribuyo al hecho de que su ex-novia era una especie de monstruo y era sabido que muchos de estos poseían resistencia a la magia. Afortunadamente en esta ocasión el encantamiento funciono, aunque Issei tomo nota de que debería ser cuidadoso para futuros encuentro con seres no humanos.

De cualquier forma, cualquier plan próximo quedo en espera dado que el chico tenía que atender a su nueva posesión.

Yuuma ni siquiera pudo preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, pues una vez el encantamiento se mostro activo ella se vio privada de su capacidad de comunicarse y moverse libremente. Tan solo pudo ser testigo de cómo era llevada al sótano.

Issei bien pudo haber sacado a Malty del cuarto donde estaba, pero el subsuelo de la vivienda contaba con un mejor ambiente para lo que iba hacer. Aplicando sus conocimientos hentai, el chico ato hábilmente al pelinegra al techo al puro estilo bondage. Ella específicamente se encontraba suspendida bocarriba en el aire, con los brazos atados a la espalda y las piernas flexionadas de igual forma. Como la pelinegra había adquirido un cuerpo más erótico con su transformación, la escena era simplemente perfecta.

Ya asegurada y en un lugar más privado, Issei le devolvió a Yuuma el habla, aun cuando eso conllevo recibí varios insultos y amenazas de muerte. No habiendo ninguna diversión en silenciarla con el encantamiento, Issei simplemente nalgueo su desnudo trasero. Incluso cuando el Hyoudou no poseía la fuerza de un guerrero, el duro trabajo en el taller lo había separado del débil cuerpo de un adolescente japonés común y corriente.

El golpe realmente no debió causar mayor efecto en la pelinegra, pero sucedía que su especie no tenía cosas como resistencia al daño y como parte de un grupo que justamente había cedido a las tentaciones carnales, su sentido del tacto era especialmente sensible.

La pelinegra chillo ante la nalgada, mas evito delatar mayor debilidad, por lo que siguió maldiciendo a su captor. Como consecuencia, Issei repitió el acto sancionatorio en varias ocasiones.

La verdad era que todo el teatro era completamente innecesario, pues Issei podía sacarle a su víctima la información sin ninguna dificultad, pero como ella no estaba al tanto de eso, Issei deseaba jugar la ocasión.

El Hyoudou se había imaginado perdiendo la virginidad con Yuuma de una forma bastante convencional. O bien luego de un par de citas en la casa de uno de los dos, o súbitamente en algún love hotel. Como Malty ya se había llevado ese honor, la pelinegra tenía que ser quien ayudara al Hyoudou a participar en una rutina BDSM. Después de todo, sus "vestimentas" daban a entender que ella estaba muy metida en ese estilo.

La pelinegra realmente no podía negar ese hecho, pero no deseaba dejarse evidenciar ante el mocoso que tenía delante. Por ello se mantuvo firme y trato de minimizar sus quejidos.

En vista a tal resistencia, Issei decidió aumentar la potencia de sus nalgadas. No aplicando más fuerza, sino haciendo de un tablón de madera. Ya luego tendría que fabricar una paleta más estilizada, así como otros juguetes más, pero siendo que en verdad deseaba hacer que Yuuma pasara un mal rato, un objeto rudimentario era adecuado para el acto.

Aproximadamente fueron cinco los golpes que aguanto la pelinegra. No era como si su resistencia fuera débil, pero ella entendió que realmente no tenía sentido guardar silencio ante su agresor y era mejor responder a sus preguntas antes de que continuara con el asalto.

El interrogatorio en realidad fue bastante corto. Issei apenas pudo aprender que Yuuma Amano en realidad era una Ángel Caída de nombre Raynare. Cualquier pregunta referente a porque le había atacado en el parque daba a punto muerto, pues la chica no recordaba nada al respecto. En lo que a ella respectaba, el encuentro en el pueblo era la primera vez en la que ella se topaba con el castaño. Issei tuvo que creerle, pues incluso con la **Maldición Divina de Dominación **activada sobre su mente, ella repitió la misma información.

Resultaba frustrante, pues significaba que él no sabría porque exactamente fue asesinado y que ella no era consciente del crimen que había perpetrado. Eso sí, cuando Issei pregunto qué intenciones tenia con su persona, Raynare contesto que el parecía un idiota que podía ser fácilmente engañado. Planeaba hipnotizarlo y usarlo como peón para subsistir en ese lugar desconocido. Por esa razón, Issei sintió que después de todo había hecho una buena acción.

Ya con parte de la información que quería, Issei amordazo a Raynare y la dejó colgada en el sótano. En verdad deseaba tener sexo con ella, pero actualmente seguía algo agotado de su velada con Malty y había dejado varios pendientes, así que dejo a la Caída con el temor y expectativa de que su castigo no había terminado.

En primer lugar Issei fue a su puesto de trabajo para explicar su ausencia, cosa que atribuyo a un dolor de estomago. Ya siendo demasiado tarde para que el emprendiera su jornada normal, solo hizo un par de encargos antes de volver a su hogar con algunas compras para suplir las nuevas bocas que había en la vivienda.

Le resulto gracioso que solo hicieron falta dos días para que el dejara la soltería y consiguiera dos preciosas amantes. De hecho eran cuatro, pero el chico empezó a considerar que no podía darse el lujo de tenerlas a todas en el mismo sitio. No solo era sospechoso, sino que su casa no era tan amplia. En futuro si podría tenerlas a todas en el mismo sitio, pero de momento el debía bien escoger a quien tenía a su lado. Tanto Malty como Raynare eran problemáticas. La primera tenía una pésima reputación, mientras que la segunda era un monstruo y su especie no apuntaba a ser una muy agradable. Una Ángel seria amada por todos, pero dado que era una Caída, su existencia no era diferente a la un ser demoniaco. Eso sí, Raynare poseía habilidades muy útiles.

[Raynare]

[Alias]: [Yuuma Amano]

[Raza]: [Ángel Caído]

[Nivel]: [1]

[Habilidades]: [**Vuelo Medio**] [**Creación de Armas de Luz**] [**Magia de Memoria**] [**Magia de Fuego]** [**Magia de Hielo**] [**Resistencia a la Mágica Menor**] [**Resistencia al Daño Oscuro Menor**] [**Debilidad al Daño Sagrado Baja**]

Como criatura no humana, el estado de Raynare se reflejaba de una forma distinta. Mientras que las personas se centraban en adquirir y entrenar sus Profesiones, los monstruos se centraban en subir de nivel y adquirir más habilidades. El bajo nivel de la Caída debía atribuirse a que pensaba más como humana y decidió ir primero a un centro poblado antes que ponerse a cazar como hacían otras criaturas. No era un especial problema en el momento, pero el chico tendría que ver como hacía para que ella se hiciera más fuerte. Tal vez como Ángel Caída ella ya era poderosa, pero dado que era un activo que posiblemente seria difícil de reemplazar, necesitaba cuidarla por el momento.

En lo que refería al Hyoudou, el actualmente gozaba de las actuales características.

[Issei Hyoudou]

[Alias]: [-]

[Raza]: [Humano]

[Rango]: [C]

[Profesiones]:

[**Artesano Lv 51**] – [Estimar] [Afilar] [Creación de Artículos] [Creación de Artículos Avanzados]

[**Estudiante Lv 42**] – [Facilitación de Aprendizaje] [En Entrenamiento**]**

[**Escapista Lv 15**] – [Escape**]**

**[Herrero Lv 17**] – [Forja de Armas] [Forja de Armaduras]

**[Sastre Lv 12**] – [Confección de Ropa] [Confección de Bolsas]

**[Alfarero Lv 24**] – [Confección de Esculturas] [Confección de Vasijas]

**[Joyero Lv 37**] – [Confección de Joyas]

[**Albañil** **Lv 15**] – [Remodelación de Terreno]

[**Plomero** **Lv 10**] – [Construcción de Cañerías] [Construcción de Pozos]

[**Mago** **Lv 10**] – [Control del Maná Interno**] [**Control del Maná Externo**] **

[**Encantador Lv 31**] – [Encantamiento de Objetos Menor] [Encantamiento de Objetos Bajo]

[**Esclavista** Lv 30] – [Esclavizar] [Castigo]

[**Habilidades Adicionales**]: [-]

[**Magia**]: **[**Magia de Dominación**]**

[**Hechizos**]:** [**Dominación de Cuerpo y Espíritu**] [**Esclavizar**]**

[**Encantamientos**]: [Encantamiento Vital] [Encantamiento de Mana] [Encantamiento Ígneo] [Encantamiento Helado] [Encantamiento Eléctrico] [Encantamiento de Esclavitud] [Encantamiento de Dominio de Cuerpo y Espíritu]

Aunque era un estado que podía dejar a cualquier persona común con la boca abierta, Issei como otaku lo consideraba bastante patético. No apuntaba a ser un Héroe, pero tenía demasiados aspectos que pulir para poder ser considerado decente. Requería un esfuerzo transformarlo, pero el chico no tenía planes inmediatos para hacerlo. Primero debía acomodarse a la vida con cuatro esclavas en su poder.

-o-

En lo que respectaba a su trabajo en el taller, Issei no modifico nada de su itinerario. El seguía yendo al sitio en las mañanas y regresaba a su hogar cuando caía el atardecer. Era una buena entrada de dinero y como allí tenía acceso a herramientas que no poseía en su casa, no podía darse el lujo de retirarse de sitio tan prontamente.

Era su rutina en casa lo que había cambiado significativamente. Para empezar, el ya no tenía que lidiar con la mayoría de los quehaceres diarios. Estos habían sido relegados a Malty, quien como había dicho el castaño, se había vuelto la criada del hogar. Incluso llevaba el uniforme pertinente, el cual su dueño se encargo de confeccionar. Se trataba de una blusa negra con volantes blancos y una minifalda similar. La pelirroja no tenía atributos especialmente desarrollados, por lo que para aumentar encanto, ella andaba sin ningún tipo de ropa interior. Esto resultaba especialmente humillante para ella, pues significaba estar expuesta ante las otras habitantes del lugar.

Con el fin de asistir a Malty en el mantenimiento del hogar, Issei termino haciendo que la vendedora se mudara a su casa. Como madre y ama de casa ella tenía conocimientos culinarios, por lo que ella podría hacer un mejor trabajo en el área.

A diferencia de sus otras esclavas, la vendedora de nombre Ayaka, no tenía ningún aspecto especial. Era ciudadana común y corriente que solo gozaba de las Profesiones **Vendedora** y **Aldeana**. Issei y un gran número de varones estaban interesados en ella simplemente porque era muy hermosa. Era una mujer voluptuosa de cabello rubio miel, tez pálida y ojos dorados. Tenía veintiséis años y era casi imposible de determinar que era madre de una niña de 8 años. El nombre de esta era Nana y prácticamente idéntica a su madre, con el detalle de que ella poseía una tez bronceada.

Issei no le iba al lolicon. Era Matsuda el que estaba en esa área. Ciertamente adoraba a la idol "mascota" que había en su preparatoria, pero Nana estaba fuera de los límites. Por ello, a pesar de que la termino sometiéndola bajo la **Maldición Divina de Dominación, **no obro contra ella de ninguna forma. Simplemente la esclavizo para que reaccionara positivamente a su presencia, no hiciera preguntas en cuanto a su cambio de residencia, el nuevo "novio" que había conseguido su madre y permaneciera indiferente a todos actos inmorales que se daban en el hogar.

Habiéndose convertido en una residente del hogar Hyoudou, Ayaka por supuesto formo parte de las noches de pasión que su dueño tenia con sus esclavas. A ella le fue concedida una hipnosis más dulce que la del resto. En vez de ser consciente de que estaba siendo controlada, ella tenía la ilusión de que Issei era su marido y por lo tanto era completamente normal tener sexo con él en cualquier momento.

Esto era especialmente estresante para Malty, quien tenía que dormir escuchando los gemidos de esos dos o presenciar como lo hacían con Nana presente. La niña no actuaba como si se sintiera aludida, pero de todas formas era perturbador para la pelirroja. Claro que eso era nada frente a lo que ella tenía que hacer en el sótano. Malty era la encargada de alimentar, limpiar y en ocasiones castigar a la Ángel Caído que se encontraba en la recamara.

A pesar de que Raynare no tenía recuerdos de su crimen, de todas formas Issei consideraba que todavía debía ser escarmentada. Si bien los pecados conocidos de Malty eran mucho mayores, el asunto que el castaño tenia con la Caída era mucho más personal. Por ello Issei no se limito a darle solo simples nalgadas.

Haciendo algunas modificaciones a la configuración de las ataduras, Issei hizo que la pelinegra quedara incluso más expuesta. Con las piernas extendidas y su intimidad al descubierto. De esa forma pudo diversificar los castigos ejercidos.

La mayoría implico hacerla el sujeto de prueba para los diferentes juguetes sexuales que empezó a fabricar el chico. Todos eran replicas de objetos que existían en su antiguo mundo y aunque ya estaban a la venta en algunos círculos, no eran el tipo de cosas que llegara a la población común y por lo tanto existía un mercado para quienes supieran crearlos. Issei no planeaba darles un uso intensivo a, pero como ese era un conocimiento que tenía fuertemente desarrollado gracias a su perversión, no valía la pena desperdiciar la oportunidad y ganar dinero con ella.

Raynare por su puesto no disfruto que le insertaran todo tipo de consoladores de formas irregulares y materiales diversos. Al no existir el plástico y sus derivados en ese mundo, era necesario trabajar con madera, metal o partes de monstruo, llámese cuernos o garras. Esto daba como resultado que todo lo que hacia Issei fuera raro o imperfecto, causando grandes molestias a chica que los probaba. Aquella incomodidad sin embargo no fue nada frente a la que sufrió la caída al tener que empezar a probar los juguetes encantados.

Issei practico especialmente con el **Encantamiento Eléctrico**, el cual podía dotar al objeto receptor con la capacidad de ejercer daño por electricidad. El por supuesto operaba con encantamientos de mínima potencia, mas incluso estos eran suficientes para causar desastres en la Caída. La línea entre un juguete con la capacidad de vibrar y otro que podía producir choques eléctricos era en verdad muy delgada, sobre todo cuando no se contaban con materiales aislantes.

De cualquier forma, Issei velo porque no se le fuera la mano, pues Raynare también era su vertedero de semen hacia que resultaba contraproducente dañarla demasiado. El realidad el chico no disfrutaba hiriendo a una chica, pero como Raynare era un caso aparte, deseaba verla quebrada como retaliación. Así como ella había destrozado su anterior vida atacándole de la nada, el obraría de forma similar.

El daño mental que tuviera al final no tendría importancia, pues con el control que tenia sobre su mente ella podría borrar cualquier trauma que le crease. En todo caso, Issei estaba haciéndole un favor a Raynare, pues estaba ayudándole a desarrollar habilidades de resistencia.

Las Profesiones no eran la única cosa que se podía desarrollar en ese mundo. También era posible obtener entrenar habilidades por separado. El detalle yacía en que no todas las habilidades eran fáciles de adquirir y algunas tenían requerimientos desagradables.

Por ejemplo, para obtener **Resistencia al Dolor** uno tenía que exponerse a enormes cantidades de daño de forma continua y sin usar ningún tipo de analgésico. Tal acto era solo para masoquistas, pues uno podía conseguir la habilidad de forma más sencilla adquiriendo la Profesión **Monje** que ya la traía por defecto.

Como un monstruo, Raynare no podía desarrollar Profesiones, por lo que debía desarrollar habilidades de la forma difícil. También estaba la opción de hacerla salir a que cazara otros monstruos, pero Issei no haría eso hasta que el mismo pudiera salir a cazar por su cuenta.

En este sentido Issei empezó la búsqueda de una instructora que pudiera enseñarle a pelear. Lo normal sería unirse a un grupo aventurero y buscar que un veterano que le entrenase, pero dado que el no podía dedicar todo su tiempo a dicho ámbito, necesitaba un tutor personal al que pudiera acudir cuando tuviera la disponibilidad. Bajo esas especificaciones cualquier tutor solicitaría una gran cantidad de dinero, pero dado que Issei tenía una forma de saldar fácilmente la cuenta, puso énfasis en que su instructor debía ser una mujer.

La tarea se la encomendó a Saadia, la camarera que estaba bajo su mando. Ella una mujer de tez oscura, cabello negro y contextura firme. Ya estaba en vías de entrar en la tercera década de su vida y contaba con una buena figura. Con su trabajo en el bar, ella podía tener acceso a todo tipo de información, así que era la perfecta para ubicar a nuevas reclutas.

Frente a las otras chicas, ella no tenía mucha competencia, pero de todas formas Issei recurría a ella en varias ocasiones para tener el placer de ser el sujeto que la había "conquistado". Además entre sus cuatro esclavas, Saadia era la mejor chupando.

En cuanto a las demás, ellas también tenían su encanto único. Como una especie de Ángel, Raynare era la que tenía el cuerpo mejor balanceado. Tanto su delantera como su parte trasera estaban bien formadas y poseían un gran erotismo.

El encanto de Malty era que ella hacia cumplir su nombre real. Bastaba con que Issei le hiciese creer que él era su amante, para que ella actuara como una cualquiera e hiciera todo tipo de movimientos eróticos y expresiones lascivas cuando hacían el amor.

Ayaka no se quedaba atrás. Su principal atractivo eran sus enormes y desarrollados senos. La maternidad los había madurado, por lo que sus pezones eran un poco más largos y sus aureolas más extensas.

La verdad es que Issei no había reparado en que los pechos de las mujeres maduras tenían tal encanto. En su anterior vida él se concentro principalmente en las chicas más jóvenes, producto de que eran a las que tenia "acceso" en su escuela. Sin embargo, ahora que había visto la verdad, casi deseaba que sus otras chicas llegaran a ese nivel.

Era una cuestión delicada, pues no se trataba de simplemente hacer que sus cuerpos entraran en lactancia como era visto en algunos hentai, donde los protagonistas usaban químicos para la proeza. La presente cuestión consistía en hacer que ellas actualmente alcanzaran la maternidad y maduraran con ello. Issei estaba al tanto que sus chicas eventualmente podrían quedar embarazadas si el permanecía teniendo sexo con ellas sin reparo, mas el tema de tener hijos era algo que no estaba en sus planes. Técnicamente ya era padre, pues con Ayaka como su "esposa", el tenia a Nana bajo su tutela. Sin embargo, niños de su propia sangre eran un tema que no deseaba tocar por el momento. A pesar de que en ese mundo una persona podía ser considerada un adulto a los 15 años, el todavía no tenía intenciones de sentar cabeza. Ciertamente tenía un estilo de vida que ya daba esa impresión, pero este solo era temporal.

Anulando la idea de hacer que otras chicas se hicieran Milf, Issei empezó a buscar una forma de limitar su fertilidad. Estando en un mundo medieval, los métodos modernos que él conocía estaban completamente anulados por no estar al alcance. Emplear pociones de un alquimista era riesgoso debido los muchos efectos secundarios y ni se diga de la precaria medicina con la que se contaba. Por ello la magia era el único recurso con el se podía contar.

Una nueva conversación con el esclavista con el que tenía contacto permitió a Issei aprender que existían métodos para controlar el aspecto que le preocupaba. Naturalmente a un lord no le convenía que sus esclavas quedaran embarazadas en un momento inoportuno, por lo que en su oficio se usaban encantamientos para reducir el índice de fertilidad de los esclavos. Era magia de alto nivel, dado que afectaba directamente la biología de un ser, por lo que Issei no tuvo opción más que comprar un par de pendientes y esperar a que su destreza creciera para poder hacerlos por sí mismo.

Los accesorios fueron cedidos a Malty y Ayaka, quienes eran las que tenían mayores posibilidades de quedar embarazadas. Sadia no era alguien que frecuentara lo suficiente para el riesgo y Raynare, como una criatura no humana, debía tener menos posibilidades de quedar embarazada de un humano como Issei.

-o-

Un par de meses fueron necesarios para que Issei pudiera dar con una instructora que cumpliera sus necesidades. Acontecía que no solo era necesario que fuera alguien experimentada. También era necesario que fuera una persona solitaria y cuya ausencia o cambio de comportamiento no causara especial revuelto.

La desaparición de Malty no causo malestar a nadie, sino todo lo contrario, pues ahora muchos grupos novatos se habían deshecho de un gran peligro.

El cambio de Ayaka por otro lado si se hizo notar, pues ella era una mujer que era añorada por muchos hombres y poseía varios amigos en el medio mercantil. Que de repente empezara a vivir con un mero artesano por supuesto que causo cierta suspicacia. Los rumores solo terminaron debido a que se considero que Issei, con la fama que estaba haciéndose con sus trabajos, en realidad era un partido razonable. Naturalmente todo comerciante desearía tener acceso a alguien con su destreza constructora.

Por esta razón es que Issei considero que debía ser cuidadoso con el instructor que pusiera bajo su control. No deseaba levantar sospechas, así que tenía que velar por esclavizar a personas que tuvieran pocos o nulos vínculos con otros.

La persona que cumplió las condiciones en esta ocasión fue una mujer de nombre Najenda. Se trataba de una ex soldado que reciente había dimitido del ejército debido a las fuertes heridas que recibió en una batalla. Ella actualmente había perdido su brazo y ojo derecho, pero gracias a una prótesis y su cuerpo sumamente entrenado, ella todavía era capaz de continuar con una vida activa, por lo que estaba planeando convertirse en aventurera.

Teniendo conocimiento de sus hábitos de bebida gracias a Saadia, Issei la intercepto una noche y sin tener hacer ningún tipo de actuación como paso con Malty y Raynare, el le dio uno de sus collares encantados.

Si Najenda hubiera estado en sus cabales, hubiera sido algo precavida, pero sucedía que ella estaba realmente borracha y no tenía ningún tipo de vida amorosa debido a su trabajo en el ejército, así que el acercamiento de un joven como el Hyoudou no le causo ningún tipo de sospecha.

Luego de darle una noche que cumpliera sus expectativas, Issei examino con detenimiento a su nueva esclava. Se trataba de una mujer en la mitad de sus veinte, de cabello corto de color blanco y con un físico que correspondía con el de alguien que había pasado gran parte de su vida entrenándose. Poseía las Profesiones **Soldado**, **Guerrero** y **Espadachín**, siendo la primera la más desarrollada. Eso le dotaba especialmente de habilidades de resistencia orientadas a la permanencia prolongada en batalla.

Sus discapacidades actualmente no eran un problema, pues daban a Issei la oportunidad de ponerse creativo… En un buen sentido.

No veía porque la prótesis de Najenda debía ser un simple apoyo para un escudo. El deseaba que se volviera un verdadero reemplazo de su extremidad y que tuviera todo tipo de trucos que le sirvieran para pelear. Incluso deseaba poder hacerle un ojo prostético que resultara funcional.

Siendo su principal Profesión la de **Artesano**, Issei deseaba crear artilugios que pudieran servirle como medio de ataque. No quería conformarse con las armas estándares de ese mundo, sino crear algunas de la época.

No había avanzado mucho en el tema debido a que sus conocimientos no eran en lo absoluto desarrollados. No era un otaku militar como para saber sobre el funcionamiento detallado de las armas de fuego e incluso como uno clásico, las series de su interés no tenían material que pudiera extraer e implementar de forma tan sencilla. Incluso si subiera su Profesión al nivel 100, un Gundam y una máquina del tiempo eran proyectos demasiados avanzados como para estar en sus planes.

Lo más sensato era pensar en una armadura multifuncional. No debía ser como la estándar de cuero y piel que llevaban los aventureros, sino más bien como la de acero que usaban los caballeros reales. De esa forma tendría suficiente espacio para que el pudiera adicionarle mejoras y una defensa lo suficientemente decente.

El entrenamiento de una ex-soldado como Najenda sería el adecuado para aprender a manejarse, así que lo único de lo que tendría que preocuparse el chico seria de ponerse a fabricar el equipo.

* * *

Hecho gracioso. Mientras escribía el capitulo, no pude evitar hacer una comparación entre Issei con Hajime Nagumo de Arifureta. Básicamente se encuentran en una situación similar y la construcción de objetos es su mayor baza.

Bien podría hacer que Issei evolucionara en ese sentido, pero como se dijo, el no es el tipo de Otaku que parece saber a detalle sobre la tecnología que usa en sus series preferidas. Además de que en Arifureta exageran un poquitos las cosas. Eventualmente Issei podría llegar a ese nivel de construcción, pero no será de la noche a la mañana. Literalmente van a tener que pasar unos cuantos años. De momento el tendrá que conformarse con el entrenamiento que le dará la Fem Hajime que es Najenda XD.

En otras notas, Ayaka y Nana son del anime Sunohara-Sō no Kanrinin-san. Allí son hermanas, pero aquí se ha modificado para que sean madre e hija respectivamente. Najenda es de Akame ga Kill y si bien ninguna de las tres es villana de sus series, dudo que sean adiciones desagradables. En todo caso, la peliblanca puede darles un indicio de una de las futuras integrantes del harem. Ella sí que no será un blanco fácil.


End file.
